Fading
by Smrtypantz
Summary: Austria is searching for inspiration, the inspiration he lost when he lost Hungary. To find her again, he must first face his menacing opponent, Russia. But, perhaps he wouldn't be fighting a battle afterall...


Fading

A RussiaxAustria fic. Why, you may ask? Well, I recently did a Hetalia fanfic meme thing where you assign 12 countries a number 1-12. Then, it asks questions like, "Would two/five make a good couple?"

Well, one of the questions was to write a fic about numbers ten/eight, and guess who those two were? RussiaxAustria xD

So, I tried my hardest, and here is my final work :3

* * *

Hungary…she was gone. Gone, taken by that communist regime…and it was all his fault. All Austria's fault. He had been unable to protect her properly. World War II had been a bloody affair, and even though Austria promised to maintain diplomatic relations with her, he just wasn't able to stop the bloodshed on her end of the line.

Austria didn't have to, technically. She was an independent nation by then. She had left him during WWI. But…that never stopped old feelings from seeping back into his heart. Feelings of the love they shared with each other. The way she was quietly by his side as he played his most beloved instrument…

He found the piano glaring at him from across the room. He had been unable to play it ever since she was put under Russia's rule. That had been many years ago. He could only imagine the torture she was going through… Ivan wasn't known for his kindness. And, here he was, sitting in his piano room, helpless, alone, and useless.

Roderich had to find Elizaveta. Had to let her know that he would do anything in his power to get her away from that madman. With a firm nod of his head, he stood up and departed to Russia's home.

* * *

Russia's arm was bleeding, quite heavily as a matter of fact. He was calm, however, and stared unwaveringly at the woman before him. Hungary, revolting against his rule… It brought a smile to his face to know she would fail.

He had to admit, that woman was something. She was tougher than any man he knew, that he was sure of. Of course, that didn't mean he wasn't able to discipline her himself…

Led pipe in hand, he beat her and her forces together with his own army and suppressed the Revolution of 1956.

However, that had been years ago. Now, the year 1989, Russia no longer held such absolute rule over Hungary. She had gotten stronger, if possible, as the years passed, and was becoming quite a nuisance. The woman absolutely refused to accept communist rule. And now, Ivan was having trouble keeping her in place.

Currently, Hungary had her back to him in an act of pure defiance. It was 1989 and Hungary was fed up with the communist regime she had been forced to endure since WWII. She broke her own silence and spoke clearly and concisely. "I'm going to see him."

The Russian smiled. She sounded so determined. "Him? You mean Austria, da? And if I refuse?"

She didn't answer back. She repeated "I'm going to see him" and left the room. As Ivan watched her leave, he knew he was too powerless with civil strife to do anything to stop her.

* * *

Austria was at Russia's door. This was it. He couldn't back down, not after the lengths he went to get here in the first place.

Perhaps it would be like those hero stories America always went on about. Hungary was his own Damsel in Distress, and he would whisk her away from the evil in Ivan's home.

But…exactly how to go about doing that? He could try to kick the door in, but that would scuff the paint, and it didn't seem very proper. Then again, those heroes in America's stories wore their underwear outside their own pants…

The Austrian decided after a moment of deliberation that he would simply knock on the door and negotiate with Ivan. If worse came to worse, he would sneak Hungary through the window of her room in the Russian's house, somewhat like Romeo and Juliet…why couldn't he get these romances out of his head?

Roderich knocked on the imposing door, expecting Russia to answer. He was shocked, however, to see a blonde woman with a bow on her head standing before him. If anything, she looked more menacing than Russia. "May I help you?" she asked, glaring at the Austrian.

Roderich managed to stammer out, "Y-yes. I need to speak with Ivan Braginski, urgently. Will you please direct me to him?" Austria finally recognized who she was. It was Belarus, Russia's younger sister. Austria fought the urge to back away, back to his homeland. Yet, the thought of Elizaveta in this house…

The woman glared at him before she finally said, "Fine. Follow me."

Austria shuddered at the high pitched sound of her voice, laced with the venom that years of being with Russia had given her.

* * *

"Brother! Ivan! A man has come to see you," Belarus shouted towards Russia's study, where she knew Russia was located at the moment.

Russia heard his sister. "A man…?" he thought to himself. "America, perhaps?"

"Da, let him in," Russia answered back and stood up to greet his rather unwelcome guest. He had some poison in the cupboard, if only he could lead America into the kitchen…

However, Russia was in for a surprise when he realized it was not America at his door, but Austria. Ivan barely knew the man and smiled defensively. Russia was having enough trouble as it is keeping Poland in place. Revolutions were springing up everywhere, and now this… "What could he possibly want?" he thought.

As if reading his mind, Austria said, "Hungary."

Ivan looked questioningly at the Austrian, and nodded for Belarus to leave the room. He turned back to Roderich and began, "What do you want with Hungary? She is under my control, and I don't like giving up friends to just anyone-"

"L-listen to me," Austria cut in. He needed to make his thoughts known before he lost his confidence. "I cannot have Hungary under your rule anymore. She deserves better." Roderich was beginning to lose his own voice, but Russia's stare and the thought of Hungary under this man's rule allowed him to continue. "Freedom, independence," he stated, words taken from America. "I-I cannot have her suffer and look the other way, anymore. She means…she means quite a lot to me and…and…please" he finished lamely. Curse him and his loss of power these days…he felt too weak to continue, and just stared at the menacing man before him.

The Russian looked down upon Roderich for a moment before stating, "Fine."

Austria was dumbstruck. What was this? He had expected resistance, anger, shock even! Not, not passivity. Russia was being…_submissive_. Ivan was known for his force! Yet he was just standing there, not interested in the slightest by Austria's words, Hungary's freedom…

Ivan could almost read Austria's mind. It wasn't like him to just give in to what others told him. In the past, it was Russia who would impose rules unto others. But times were changing. The ever sophisticated aristocrat needed to do a double check on his surrounding reality.

Russia decided to clarify for the poor man. "I am collapsing. The stronghold of communism in my country has caused suffering, conflict. America is winning. He has contained communism quite efficiently, and it's wearing me away," he said with a small smile. "Even if I tried to stop you, I'd only end up hurting my citizens even more."

This was…concern. For his people. Austria wasn't sure what to say to the man. Russia, apparently, was suffering internally. And what Ivan was saying was true. America was turning out on top, was becoming stronger and stronger and spreading democracy to more and more new nations.

Ivan continued. "She wishes to see you. Go to her. I am sure she misses you, like you miss her, da?"

All Austria could do was stare. Finally, he responded, "Y-yes. I miss her very much. But…I can honestly say your passivity is…it's…" He found that he could not continue.

Russia's eyes became sadder. "I realize that my past is not the noblest. But the past is the past. I have to accept the circumstances of the present. And right now, the present calls for passivity."

Austria took a step closer to the man. He was rather…disappointed. He was hoping to be a hero to Hungary. But by the looks of it, it appeared that Hungary was going to free herself.

And it wasn't just Hungary on his mind… When he had fought against Russia during WWII, it seemed as if Ivan held unlimited power. He had such influence, such strength, life…

Austria noticed small bags under the Russian's eyes. The eyes themselves were glazed over with lack of sleep. The pain of revolution was not easy for a country to handle. England had bled his tears dry when America broke away. Now, all of Russia's satellite nations were releasing themselves from his grasp, and his eyes revealed all.

Austria continued to stare into this strange man's eyes…and suddenly found himself in a panic.

Russia noticed the way Roderich's eyes had widened and stared questioningly at the aristocrat. "What is it?"

"A piano, please, I need a piano, desperately!" he shouted at Ivan. Something…something had struck him. He didn't know what had happened nor why, but he found inspiration. Inspiration…he had not had this since Hungary left him. The urge, the need to have his fingers spread across those keys was becoming unbearable. He had to play, he needed to, everything in his body was urging him to release the music pent up inside…

Ivan nodded, and showed him to a small upright piano in the corner of the room. Austria would have preferred a grand piano, but now was not the time to complain.

He ran towards the instrument, smashed his body into the chair, and splayed his fingers across the keys and began to play.

---

Pain…that's what his music was filled with. Austria could feel it surging through him. You could sense it in the urgent playing of hands across the piano, rapidly pounding each key with such force, such vigor…

Austria had no idea why a melody like this had struck him. It was a piercing, sharp sound with a low background tempo that created an almost nostalgic atmosphere.

Ivan could only watch, watch as Roderich swayed his body to the music he created right then and there. It…it was almost as if he could feel a connection to the music the Austrian produced…he couldn't put his finger on it.

The music was bitter, and stung him in the heart. It was…painful. That was the word. The music itself, of course, was beautiful, having been crafted in the mind of an expert. But all Russia could think about at that moment was pain. Agony. Suffering. Grief, anguish, torture…

And he was only reminded of himself.

This music…it reminded him of the pain he felt now, the pain he felt years before…

The pain in this music _was_ his pain, he soon realized. And it was so much more…it was also his past.

His agony.

His suffering.

His grief.

His lonliness.

And the Russian was now too engrossed in the music to notice anything else. A feeling of utter nostalgia came over him. He saw himself and his sisters, in the middle of another bitter winter. But he was smiling, a genuine smile at the time. But, as the smile remained in place, he saw himself aging. With this age, he saw his citizens in the background, unhappy and rioting. And yet, he was still smiling. Trying to pacify his citizens. Nothing was working, nothing was happening, only the blood of Bloody Sunday being spilled onto the streets...

And he saw himself now, powerless, useless, unable to regain the authority he once held. His satellite countries, gone. And as the only nations- no, not nations, people- he could ever call friends left, he felt himself begin to fade. The Soviet Union was fading. Would Russia fade along with it?

But now, Russia saw his future…and it was…it was happy… He saw sunflowers, and felt warmth, and was surrounded by his two sisters, whom he loved very much. The melody had changed in Austria's song, and Russia felt as if something was tying him down, preventing him from disappearing. Perhaps…perhaps a part of him would disappear, but in its place, something far greater would replace it…

Austria ended on one final, long note. It broke through the tense air in the room and caused Russia to snap out of his melancholic memories. Austria just continued to stare at the keys, eyes wide with what he had just performed. He was breathing heavily now. He had put so much energy into that one composition…and he heard clapping. He turned around to see Ivan slowly clapping his hands together, that permanent smile plastered on his face. This time, however, the smile was different. It wasn't the smile Russia wore when he was hiding dark emotions. This time, the smile seemed almost…genuine.

Austria had no idea how to respond. "T-thank you…" he muttered, looking down. Roderich could not stop stuttering around Russia for the life of him. Austria was having a hard time dealing with Russia's emotions today. Everything was so…different from the last time he had seen the man. That had been WWII.

Austria looked up again, to the eyes that had inspired his music, and then back down to his lap. "I am terribly sorry, though. I have no idea what just came over me, but I-"

Austria was taken aback. Russia had just taken his body into his arms. Russia was…hugging him? Austria didn't move, couldn't move even though Ivan was using absolutely no force. It was a gentle embrace. In the silence of the room, Austria swore he heard the low whisper "thank you" being released from the Russian's lips…

* * *

Hungary had opened her border with Austria, and once she did, she ran. Ran straight to the man she loved.

Roderich was finally able to see Elizaveta. So many years had passed… Yet, when he embraced her in his own arms, it felt like she had never left him. His embrace was full of need, a need to hold this woman and never let go…never let go of the feeling of being with her again, the feeling of receiving her love when he had thought she would never look at him again…

But, he sensed something in the air. Roderich looked up from the woman he was holding, only to see a tall man watching the scene before him.

Russia had been watching the happy couple. He smiled and turned on his heal back to Russia. He was humming a tune under his breath that no matter what, no one was able to guess the composition.

In 1991, the Soviet Union collapsed. But Russia never faded away.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed my story. I had a lot of fun writing it, and I would truly appreciate critiques for my first official Hetalia fanfiction. Maybe I'll continue it one day...

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
